Chasing The Elusive
by reepetra
Summary: Ia membutuhkan pelukan ini, jika dulu ia akan mendapat kungkungan dalam perihal mengayomi karena pernah menjadi seorang sugar baby. Kini, ia sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya, yang diinginkan tanpa perlu melintasi batas yang tidak ia inginkan demi berhelat memuaskan pasangannya. Jungkook jatuh, tenggelam begitu dalam. [CharlieKook/VKook?] [R20. Porn Artist!AU. Rimming. Smut.]


Deru oksigen menggebu dan menguar ke masing-masing wajah, pucuk termuka hidung bergesekan hingga dua tulang lemah tersebut tertekuk ritmis. Bunyi kekehan dari dua entitas terdengar untuk kedua telinga mereka dalam jarak yang dekat. Sisi tergelap bar membuka kesempatan untuk menghangatkan tubuh ditengah suasana yang nyata telah _panas._ Terbutakan dengan sekitar, bahkan tuli dengan musik nyaring yang disajikan oleh DJ yang berdiri di ruang podium musik.

Hentak yang menyergah gendang telinga mengirimkan dentuman jantung memacu kian kencang, keduanya dibuat mabuk dengan sesi _making-out_ yang panjang. Dua pasang bibir berpadu dengan lelehan air liur yang hampir meleleh disudut, dan gesekan tubuh depan yang menambah intensitas nafas mereka.

Pasokan respirasi yang hampir mengosong membuat keduanya melepas diri, saling terengah ditengah senyum yang perlahan mengembang. Yang termuda bahkan terkikik menggemaskan dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher yang tertua, membuat si pria yang lebih tinggi mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang miliknya yang membentuk kurva ramping yang ketat.

Disisi kiri dan kanan banyak pasangan yang saling mencumbu, keduanya ikut asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

Keduanya berpandangan, ada sesuatu yang dalam yang terpancar diantara kedua mata mereka. Begitu elektrik, menggetarkan raga hingga kejiwa namun begitu erat mengikat. Desah nafas yang dikirimkan si termuda membuat pria tertua hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Aku merindukanmu, Daddy."

Satu sisi hati pria tersebut terenyuh, lengan-lengan kekarnya kian erat membawa tubuh _kekasih_ kecilnya yang begitu dikasihi mendekat hingga rasanya dalam buaian palsu imajinasi kedua jakun mereka dapat menempel. Ada desakan cinta yang muncul meninggi saat yang disayangi memeluknya manja.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama pergi, sayang. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya."

Dan untuk kali kedua ranum mereka kembali terpagut, mereka tenggelam diantara keramaian glamoritas malam yang semakin sesak dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang mencari kesenangan semata.

—oOo—

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, Porn Artist!AU, R20, **Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with** Highly-Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Rimming, Body-worship, Rush Plot, Submissive!Kook, Crack Pair ahead, **Unedited**.

—oOo—

Keduanya dipertemukan dalam industri bisnis yang bertajuk tabu dunia.

Perusahaan film biru.

Charlie Puth.

Seorang pria asli keturunan Amerika yang lahir dan dibesarkan disana. Sebagai seorang natif Paman Sam, hal yang dianggap menjijikan bagi sebagian orang justru membuatnya tertantang. Ia mungkin tidak begitu muda untuk mengejar hormon remaja, hanya saja hal ini tentu saja membuang semangatnya untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan _berbeda_.

Padahal, ia mempunyai kemampuan musik yang bagus dan cukup terkenal disitus video viralisasi terkenal bernama Youtube sebagai seorang pria yang meng- _cover_ beberapa lagu, namun industri ini berhasil menawarkan sebuah kontrak kerja yang menarik adrenalin lain dalam dirinya.

Dan, Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda ini enam tahun lebih muda dari Charlie. Berdarah asli Korea Selatan. Merantau ke Amerika dengan dalih mengejutkan; kabur dari kekasih posesif yang cukup abusif dan protektif dalam garis kekang luar biasa tingi. Tak dapat mengelak, sempat menjadi seorang _sugar baby_ dari pria kaya yang memiliki jabatan tinggi diperusahaan terbesar membuat ia berada dalam euforia untuk berfoya berlebihan, terlanjur peduli gaya hidup. Dan saat pengumuman _casting_ menjadi seorang aktor porno dengan imbalan luar biasa membuatnya gelap mata, tanpa tendeng aling-aling ia mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian diantaranya.

Berada dalam satu manajemen, mempersempit jarak pandang keduanya untuk saling menaruh hati satu sama lain.

Mereka dipertemukan secara 'intim' dalam sebuah projek pertama Jungkook yang baru saja masuk sebagai aktor _newbie_ yang perlu bimbingan dari seorang senior seperti Charlie. Melihat satu titik tersembunyi dari kesuksesan plot, sang sutradara bertaruh atas karirnya dengan menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya dan upeti besar untuk membuat film dengan estimasi durasi kurang lebih 3 jam.

Pukul tiga sore kurang enam menit saat itu, Jungkook tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang senior bernama Justin yang terlihat ramah dilobby perusahaan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dan Jungkook beruntung karena sebelumnya dirinya mendapat pelatihan bahasa dan kulturasi kental selama setengah tahun untuk bisa menjadi sefasih orang-orang sekitar lingkungannya saat ini.

Kala itu Jungkook berbicara dengan sedikit canggung, bibir Justin yang tebal mengucap sanjungan manis yang membuat ia ingin merona malu. Tetapi seorang pria yang merupakan manajer berjalan mendekat dan memutus konversasi mereka.

"Harus sekarang, Darren?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang manajer. Ia pun membungkuk sopan yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Justin, mungkin kebiasaan dari tanah lahir tidak bisa begitu mudah dihilangkan. Langkah kakinya ringan mengikuti manajer ke dalam elevator menuju lantai teratas gedung.

Pintu diujung menjadi pusat pemberhentian, Jungkook mengikuti figur manajernya masuk hanya untuk melihat 5 orang—tidak, 4 orang dengan seorangnya lagi yang begitu familiar dimata Jungkook.

"Ini Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook membungkuk kecil. Dan lagi, manajernya menahan senyum melihat kebiasaan anak buahnya yang begitu kentara. Lima orang disana berdiri dan menjabat tangannya, Jungkook membalas kikuk. Cara menyapa seperti ini masih cukup asing dengannya setelah lepas dari karantina. Padahal ia sudah diajari dengan budaya khas Amerika, tapi nampaknya mempraktekkannya secara langsung perlu habituasi.

Meja persegi panjang. Jungkoo terduduk manis disamping manajernya. Disudut meja terduduk sutradara yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Robert Austino, dan disudut meja lainnya berdiri asisten sutradara bernama Bill Anderson.

Tepat di seberang meja, seorang pria yang menatap matanya teduh dengan senyum manisnya membuat kepak kupu-kupu imaji muncul membelai ujung perutnya, begitu nyilu namun terasa menyenangkan untuk alasan yang ia tak tahu apa.

"Jungkook, ini adalah Ryan McDarson, manajer dari Charlie Puth, yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu nanti."

—Sesosok pria kaukasia yang menjadi idola begitu untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menjelajah situs terlarang tersebut.

—oOo—

Lidah itu bergerak liar, membelai kerutan merah yang bermandikan khas wangi sabun almond. Pada faktanya meski sebuah harapan yang tinggi membuat hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan akan dikerjakan tanpa pikir panjang, ternyata berbersih diri menjadi begitu berguna mengingat saat ini ia berada didalam situasi yang melebihi ekspetasinya.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku disini."

Suara itu begitu lembut, namun disaat bersamaan mengirimkan sensasi bergetar ke ujung tumit kaki Jungkook yang bergetar menahan tubuhnya.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya. Ia pikir, dengan berakhirnya kontrak kerja yang mereka tandatangani dua minggu lalu juga akan membuat komunikasi mereka merenggang. Dan semua dugaan itu berakhir salah. Pria itu justru menariknya kedalam suatu hubungan tanpa alasan yang bermula dari sekedar telepon ajakan makan malam di apartemen pribadi milik pria tersebut.

Seks yang mulanya dilakoni demi kepentingan kontaktual, kini berakhir seakan ini merupakan bagian dari kebutuhan. Jungkook yang mulanya tak sedikit pun berpikir bahwa mereka akan sampai pada tahap ini ikut tergugah mengingat tangan-tangan terampil dan bibir panas Charlie berhasil menariknya kedalam kenikmatan berbuat dosa.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, berada tepat diatas kounter dengan keadaan luar biasa berantakan. Sepuhan rona merah memenuhi pipinya dan iris hitamnya penuh dengan manik-manik samar akan tangis tak berujung. Sederai air mata mengaliri penghujung lingkar bulat pipi kanan bersaman dengan suara sedakan yang keluar dari rongga tenggorokan.

Jungkook menggeleng keras melawan kabut yang memenuhi sudut pandangnya. Benda lunak dan hangat menyentuh pintu masuknya, membelai _perineum_ nya dengan gesekan keras. Mengirimkan Jungkook jatuh tertekuk 90 derajat bertumpu pada kedua sikunya; sementara ia tertunduk lemah. Kaki kanannya tertekuk naik keatas kounter sementara yang lainnya menjuntai tergantung tinggi menyentuh kaki pria dibelakangnya. Posisi ini benar-benar membuat ia _terbuka_ dengan kedua bokong putih berisi yang mengundang.

Celana hitam ketat Jungkook terkapar dilantai dapur bersamaan dengan _coat_ putih tebal yang semula menutupi tubuhnya dari dingin penghujung musim gugur saat perjalanan menuju apartemen pria yang kini asyik mengagumi tubuh bagian bawahnya tersebut.

Dibalik remang cahaya lampu yang diatur dengan keterangan 70%, Jungkook dapat melihat bayang dirinya diatas batu pualam yang melapisi kounter dapur milik Charlie. Hawa panas itu kian bertambah saat tiba-tiba dirinya dinaungi bayangan besar lainnya, membuat bayangan miliknya tertutupi penuh. Ia dipeluk gelap yang mencengkam, membuat ia merinding—bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan penasaran yang _merasuk_ dan _dinanti-nanti_ dengan sangat.

Saat didepan kamera, Jungkook mungkin dapat merasakan sentuhan dan seks dengan pria kaukasia tersebut. Namun itu semua berlangsung singkat dan ia dituntut serangkaian tulisan diatas naskah yang membuatnya harus dengan keras berakting merasakan nikmat yang terpaksa. Mendesah liar bak jalang kepanasan yang membutuhkan belaian, seperti anjing yang berada dimasa kawinnya dan Charlie adalah anjing lainnya yang akan membuahi dan menanamkan kepuasan semata demi memenuhi hasrat palsu sementara.

Dan saat posesi intim mereka terlepas, keduanya akan merasakan sesuatu yang _kurang_.

Kebutuhan itu pun berkembang dengan ketertarikan spontan yang muncul.

Maka disinilah Jungkook sekarang, merasa benar-benar _puas_ karena kini tak ada kamera yang akan menyorot tubuh telanjangnya saat disetubuhi oleh Charlie. Tak ada seks cepat yang langsung dilakukan demi mengejar durasi yang sudah ditentukan. Tidak akan ada teriakan sutradara mana pun yang dapat menghentikan kegiatan mereka ditengah-tengah. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua, di _dunia_ yang benar-benar mereka impikan sejak _lama_.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Pekikan Jungkook keras. Ia menjatuhkan dahinya menghantam tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah pasrah terbaring dalam posisi telungkup sepenuhnya diatas marmer kounter. Kakinya ditekuk oleh tangan kekar itu kian lebar hingga tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar berada diatas kounter.

"Chars, itu—Astaga! Itu kotor!"

"Diamlah, sayang. Aku tengah menikmati _dessert_ ku dan berusaha khidmat dengannya."

Jungkook mengaing bak anjing pasrah, _tuannya_ memberi titah dan ia merasakan bagaimana kasarnya papila-papila itu menggesek permukaan kerut lubang analnya. Kedua tangan yang dipenuhi urat kehijauan dan otot ekspansi penuh yang terlihat seksi itu mencengkram bongkahan bokongnya seperti ingin menggenggam seluruhnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Sial, betapa besarnya pantat sialan ini!" Tepukan keras pada gundukan kanan diterima, Jungkook tersentak dan ia terteguk-teguk kembali oleh air liurnya yang setengahnya telah keluar melewati sudut bibir sebelum jatuh membasahi alas pualam diatas kounter. Penisnya menggesek permukaan licin kounter tersebut dan demi Tuhan, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan seluruh godaan ini.

"Kumohon…"

Lenguhannya terdengar natural, Charlie merasakan ujung penisnya berkedut ria mendengar hal tersebut. Ini semua begitu mutual, dan tidak ada sedikitpun paksaan peran mereka seperti yang biasa mereka pertunjukan didalam studio perusahaan film biru.

Maka dari itu, urat-urat dipunggung tangannya muncul dan timbul memenuhi permukaan kulit khas pucat kemerahan. Itu semua muncul karena geraman kuat hasil konstraksi yang ia hasilkan pada tubuhnya karena menahan kuat keinginan untuk langsung menyentak dan mendebur lubang merekah didepannya. Ia perlu sabar untuk mendapatkan _jackpot_ utama.

Kedua tangannya melebarkan bongkahan Jungkook, membukanya hingga ia merasa bahwa daging tersebut tak dapat meregang lebih. Jungkook mengerang, Charlie tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya tersebut membuahkan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang masuk kedalamnya.

"Daddy!"

Jungkook berteriak keras, ia tidak siap. Bahkan panggilan yang tersemat diselanya terdengar laknat, dan Charlie menyeringai puas dengan debaran jantung yang memompa karena perasaan senang berlebihan.

Benda lunak yang basah itu meliuk, bergerak ganas dan mengeruk isi lubangnya. Rasa asin keringat yang menetes jatuh dari susuran pinggul kemudian melalui tulang ekor sebelum menetes ke lidah Charlie yang terjulur dan terjepit didalam liang panas Jungkook. Ia mendadak mabuk oleh wangi kacang almond beserta perisa bluberi masuk menyeruak ke indra perasanya. Charlie menyerngit untuk sesaat dan menarik diri; Jungkook mengerang protes.

"Apa kau baru saja menjari lubangmu… dengan pelumas rasa bluberi, sayang?"

"Iya, Daddy!"

Astaga, sebegitu frustasi itukah seorang Jeon Jungkook hingga Charlie berhasil membuat ia jatuh kedalam perannya? Syuting terakhir dimana adegan mereka begitu intim, dialog pada naskah mengharuskan Jungkook untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu selama beberapa rekap adegan yang membuat wajah Jungkook memerah bukan main hingga mereka harus _retake_ berkali-kali karena ketergagapan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis. Semua mulanya nampak menggemaskan namun dengan state sepeti ini, Jungkook _nya_ terlihat jauh dari kata menggemaskan, ia sungguh _panas_ dan menggairahkan. Ia sungguh berharap Jungkook akan tetap memanggilnya seperti itu, dan sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan memang begitu indah.

"Tetaplah panggil aku seperti itu, dan aku sungguh akan membawamu kedalam surga dunia, sayang."

Maka dari itu, Charlie benar-benar berlutut pada akhirnya. Menyubmit penuh dirinya untuk bokong Jungkook hingga pemuda itu menggaruk permukaan porselen kounter sia-sia.

Lidah panjangnya kembali masuk, bergerak menggesek dinding-dinding daging licin Jungkook dengan tempo pelan hingga si manis mendesau dalam suara kecil yang hanya bisa ia dengar seorang diri.

Decak basah yang bising dari bagian bawah terdengar begitu aneh untuk telinga Jungkook, namun rasa yang terima bukan main nikmatnya. Jungkook menggeliat dan berusaha menjauh, ia sungguh tidak siap dengan seluruh desakan gelenyar yang ia terima pada tubuhnya. Tapi ia dipaksa untuk bertahan, jika bukan karena sebelah kakinya yang tertekuk diatas kounter ditarik turun hingga keduanya menjuntai dibawah dan kemudian diapit diantara dibawah ketiak Charlie dengan ketat, tak sedikitpun membiarkan celah Jungkook untuk kabur. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang, Jungkook semakin mundur kebelakang hingga wajah Charlie terbenam habis oleh belahan bokongnya yang pengap.

Jungkook sudah berserah diri sepenuhnya. Ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan rintihan karena gerakan lidah Charlie begitu ahli. Jungkook tahu seperti apa berciuman panas dengan Charlie. Ia sungguh tidak akan menerima _ciuman_ untuk _bibirnya_ yang lain. Bibir tebal Charlie memberi hisapan keras dan mendadak Jungkook merasa denging akibat nyilu yang ia rasa di tulang ekornya.

"Daddy…"

"Hng?"

"Lebih dalam…"

Suara itu mencicit penuh permohonan, dan berhasil mengirimkan pucuk kepala kejantanan Charlie mengeras. Ia memundurkan wajahnya, menarik kaki Jungkook turun hingga menyentuh penis besar miliknya, mengepitkan kedua telapak kaki Jungkook melingkupi setengah badannya hingga Jungkook merasakan sensasi geli yang aneh pada titik-titik sensitif yang menyentuh telapak kakinya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, sayang."

Dan setelahnya, Charlie kembali menenggelamkan penuh wajahnya pada belahan bokong Jungkook. Jungkook dengan susah payah menggerakan kakinya mengelus batang kemaluan Charlie dan mengepitnya, memberi urat-urat yang timbul disana sedikit pijatan yang merelaksasikan perjalanan darah hingga membuat penis Charlie menegang.

Anal Jungkook menjepit lidahnya, ia menguak habis lubang itu hingga basah dengan air liurnya. Memberikan sekitaran sekat-sekat ruang didalam pintu masuk Jungkook tekanan kuat dan menggosok habis permukaan licinnya hingga tubuh Jungkook dibaluri gemuruh halwanisme.

Charlie menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, lidahnya yang menjulur didalam lubang Jungkook ia buat setegang mungkin, membuat Jungkook luruh dalam tubuh yang lemas. Kekasihnya dulu sering melakukan ini padanya setiap mereka akan melakukan sesi panas yang sama, hanya saja semua dilakukan dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, dan Jungkook tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih hanya dengan mendapat sebuah _rimming_ dari Charlie. Pria ini berada di level atas untuk suatu hubungan seks; dimatanya Charlie memang benar-benar panutan _senior_ yang patut di anugerahi bintang lima.

Tempo gerakan kepala Charlie kian cepat, ia dibuat pusing oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Namun, jauh disana, dinding ketat yang menjepit lidahnya mencekam dirinya dalam bayangan menyetubuhi Jungkook sepanjang malam. Jika dengan lidah saja Jungkook meracau tak karuan, maka Charlie benar-benar tak sabar memasukan seluruh batang kejantanannya dan membuat Jungkook menangis dan memohon; meraung lebih padanya.

"Daddy!"

Kontraksi diterima, lidah Charlie dijepit membuat ia ikut mengerang. Getaran dari vibra suaranya mengirimkan voltase tremor pada dinding lubang Jungkook, dan itu berhasil membuat ia mendesah kuat karena hal tersebut menambah sensasi puncak yang masih menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Charlie bangkit dari posisinya, ia dapat merasakan lututnya kram karena bertahan dalam posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum lebar melihat Jungkook juga bertahan dengan posisinya, dan sepertinya pemuda tersebut tak ingin bangkit sedikit pun dari sana.

"Lelah, _baby_?"

Charlie dan panggilan sialannya. Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipunggungnya bersamaan dengan dua tangan yang menarik dirinya hingga ia bangun. Ia hampir tergelincir genangan spermanya sendiri dilantai jika saja Charlie tidak sigap dan menggendongnya dengan posisi khas anak koala menuju ruang depan apartemennya.

Jungkook diam. Kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya, dan ia ingin menangis. Sudah _sejak lama_ ia tak merasakannya. Pun menginginkan _masa lalu_ itu kembali, tak pernah terpikir sedetik pun dalam benaknya. Ia membutuhkan pelukan ini, jika dulu ia akan mendapat kungkungan dalam perihal _mengayomi_ karena pernah menjadi seorang _sugar baby_. Kini, ia sepenuhnya menjadi _dirinya_ , yang diinginkan tanpa perlu melintasi batas yang tidak ia inginkan demi berhelat memuaskan pasangannya.

Jungkook jatuh, tenggelam begitu dalam.

Ia diberikan sebuah _perlindungan_ dari tangan seorang Charlie Puth, yang ia harap takkan pernah _melepasnya_.

—oOo—

Dengan perdebatan berbelit-belit selama lebih dari dua minggu—yang akan selalu berakhir dengan panas diranjang; Jungkook memindahkan seluruh barangnya ke apartemen mewah milik Charlie. Keputusan sudah bulat, Jungkook yang tergiur dengan kebutuhan finansial yang akan sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh pria itu pun pada akhirnya setuju dan menyetujui kontrak lisan mereka untuk tinggal serumah.

Dimana ada kesempatan, waktu, dan _mood_ untuk bercinta, maka Jungkook mau tidak mau dengan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Charlie garap. Pria dan nafsu tingginya atas tubuh Jungkook tersebut tak bisa ditentang, ia sadar bahwa pria itu akan melakukan bermacam taktik untuk menarik Jungkook agar dapat mengiyakan keinginannya. Jungkook lelah jika harus terus-terusan menghadapi Charlie hanya karena hal yang sama berulang kali, _toh_ tak ingin memunafikkan diri, ia juga suka perlakuan Charlie dengan tubuhnya.

Maka dari itu, inilah konsekuensi yang ia terima sekarang.

Jungkook terus meracau karena kebodohan Charlie. Ia harus akui sekarang, kalo ada saat dimana pria itu kelewatan batas.

"Chars, kita harus masuk. Astaga!"

"Tidak ada yang akan melihat kita, sayang. Dan lagi pula, kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Aish, jangan membahas itu dulu! Perhatikan keadaan sekitar kita, bodoh! Apanya yang tidak akan melihat, dibawah sana banyak orang, bodoh!"

"Kau memanggilku bodoh!? Dua kali!?"

"Masuk, Chars!"

"Tidak, aku mau disini!"

"Yak!"

Keadaan Jungkook sudah setengah telanjang dengan hanya kemeja besar Charlie membungkus tubuh bagian atas dan sepertiga kurang pahanya. Ia terduduk diatas pangkuan Charlie yang berusaha menyamankan dirinya diatas ayunan tunggal mereka yang terbuat dari anyaman serat rotan berkualitas yang kuat. Mereka berdua berayun-ayun tepat diatas balkon luas apartemen Jungkook.

Ini semua akan terasa begitu romantis, jika mereka tidak sadar bahwa presentase seseorang akan melihat mereka bercinta begitu besar. Dari _angle_ tertentu dibawah sana, orang yang berjalan dapat menangkap basah mereka. Dan ada apartemen seberang yang beberapa lampunya masih menyala meski waktu sudah menunjukan lewat jam 10 malam. Bahkan resiko terbesar adalah: tetangga apartemen mereka yang lain dapat menangkap basah kegiatan mereka saat mereka ikut keluar dari balkon mereka.

"Ini dingin, Chars. Kita masuk."

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu, _princess_. Ayolah!"

1:0 untuk yang kesekian. Jungkook angkat tangan dan pada akhirnya pasrah digeret pria itu ke dalam ciuman panas. Mereka menghisap bibir dengan air liur yang belepotan hingga melewati seluruh bagian pentiler bibir, Jungkook kalang kabut saat Charlie berhasil menarik lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya dan melumatnya seperti permen tangkai yang manis disaat malam natal. Charlie benar-benar ahli menggunakan _daya hisap_ pada mulutnya, Jungkook pernah dibuat datang belasan kali hanya dengan oralnya.

Dan hasil yang ia terima adalah lidahnya membengkak. Jungkook bahkan harus mengulurkan lidah seperti anjing yang patuh, dan Charlie dibuat gemas untuk mengucup pucuk hidungnya. Jungkook menarik lidahnya masuk kerongga mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana benjolan lidahnya menyentuh alas bawah dan langit-langit mulutnya.

"Aku rindu ini."

"Awh!"

Jungkook menjatuhkan keningnya diperpotongan leher Charlie. Pria itu berhasil memasukan satu jarinya kedalam Jungkook yang tidak memakai celana dalam. Ruas kepala jari tengah itu bergerak memutar-mutar pada cincin analnya. Ia meringis perih, jujur saja lubangnya masih kering dan tak ada pelumas disana. Pria itu menjari dirinya dengan paksa hanya dengan cairan selaput alami yang keluar dari dirinya.

"Sakit, Chars!"

"Ah-ah! Kau panggil apa, sayang?"

 _Bedebah mesum._

"Dad-daddy—Ah, sial!" Selaput analnya melebar, Charlie terlihat begitu tergesa karena dua jarinya masuk bersamaan menyusul telunjuknya. Menguak lebar lubangnya agar penis pria itu nantinya dapat masuk sempurna. Gerakan maju-mundur ketiga jari tersebut hampir senada dengan jilatan yang melumuri seluruh bagian bahunya yang terekspos. Jungkook lemah dan tak berdaya menghadapi hal tersebut, tangan lain Charlie bahkan memeluknya erat dan tak membiarkan jarak mereka berdua menjauh barang sedikit pun.

"Sial, aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku masuk, yah, _babe_?"

Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu lebar Charlie, matanya sayu menatap Charlie yang sudah terburu-buru membuka kemejanya dengan cepat. Mencopoti seluruh buah kancing tersebut dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang lihai, jujur saja Jungkook dapat mencium wangi sabun kacang almond miliknya dari tangan yang barusan menjari lubang analnya.

"Chars!"

"Kook?"

"Aish, Daddy, cepat!"

"Iya, sayang."

"DAD!"

Dengan punggung tangannya; Jungkook menahan pekikan yang barusan ia keluarkan. Ia tidak ingin tetangga sebelah mereka mendengar suaranya lebih jauh.

"Ini sudah malam, Kook."

"Kau pikir ini karena ulah siapa?" Suara Jungkook keluar dengan payah dan terengah, karena Charlie sudah meraup puting kanannya kedalam mulut hangat milik pria itu. _Memakan_ nya dengan rakus layaknya seorang bayi kelaparan. Tangan kanan memuntir puting kiri Jungkook dan yang lainnya meragap penuh belikat Jungkook hingga pemuda cantik itu membusungkan dadanya.

Lidah Charlie masih aktif menjilati putaran _areola_ Jungkook yang berwarna coklat muda. Tangan yang memeluk punggung Jungkook mengerat dan Jungkook tanpa sadar mengikuti bagaimana tubuh Charlie membusur kebelakang, pantatnya terangkat sempurna. Tangan yang tadinya asyik bermain di puting lainnya turun, Charlie menggenggam batang kejantanannya yang tegang dan mengarahkannya ke mulut rektumal Jungkook.

Katup kepala penis Charlie sudah masuk, Jungkook menggigit punggung tangannya sebagai respon. Charlie melihat hal tersebut dan refleks melepas pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook limbung dan setengah kemaluan pria tersebut masuk dengan cepat. Jungkook menggigit kian keras, seberapa banyak pun mereka melakukannya, kapasitas sebuah lubang anal untuk menerima kehadiran benda tumpul tidak bisa dikatakan semudah lubang vagina wanita, akan terus menyempit seiring regenerasi regangnya lubang tersebut.

Jungkook merintih pelan, suaranya bak tiruan salak anak anjing yang kesakitan, dan hal tersebut membuat Charlie terenyuh.

"Ssh, jangan ketatkan lubangmu, cinta. Relakskan dan biarkan _ia_ menerima kehadiran penisku."

"Sakit…" Terseduk-seduk suara yang keluar, Jungkook sepenuhnya bertumpu pada lutut bergetarnya dialas empuk ayunan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang menyusuri batang kebanggaan Charlie berdenyut keras didinding lubangnya, begitu sesak dan membakar.

"Tak apa. Sedikit lagi, sayang. Ayo, Jungkook _ku_ hebat. Kau bisa, sayang." Suara berat Charlie lembut mengalun dan memberikan ketenangan yang nyaman, tubuh Jungkook merasa relaks tanpa perlu ia pinta. Lubangnya yang menjepit mulai melonggar sedikit dan masuk kian dalam dengan bantuan dorongan tubuh Jungkook yang turun.

"Akh…"

Butuh setidaknya beberapa detik hingga penis besar tersebut masuk, dua bola zakar Charlie yang penuh menjadi sandaran mungil untuk bokongnya; ia menggelinjang. Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya naik hingga hanya ujung kepala penis Charlie yang tersisa, sebelum menghentak tubuhnya turun.

"Dad—Daddy!"

"Ssh, aku disini. Aku tetapi disini, sayang." ucap Charlie berulang-ulang tiap kali Jungkook merasa ujung nafasnya akan hilang karena paru-parunya yang memompa cepat dengan terpaksa. Jungkooknya termegap-megap dan mencari pegangan, maka Charlie memberikannya dengan memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya yang membentuk kurva ramping, mencengkramnya dan memberikannya _kekuatan_ untuk bergerak.

" _Baby_ -ku yang hebat—Akh, nikmatnya."

"U—urgh, Daddy…"

Jungkook tersengal, tangannya beralih memeluk leher prianya. Wajah ia tenggelamkan pada leher Charlie dan memberikan gigitan kucing pada tulang selangkanya yang menonjol jantan, memberikan bekas-bekas kemerahan diatasnya.

"Eungh!—Haa…"

Prostat yang tertumbuk membuat terlonjak, kalungan kedua tangannya pada leher Charlie kian erat. Kuku-kuku terawatnya melukis gurat-gurat kemerahan sepanjang permukaan punggung tegap Charlie, dan pria yang lebih tua itu merasakan gejolak yang tumbuh kian besar. Maka dengan cekatan ia ikut menggerakan pinggangnya keatas, berlawanan dengan tubuh kekasihnya yang menghentak turun, memberikan sensasi tumbukan pada titik sensitifitas terdalam Jungkook dua kali lipat lebih besar.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…"

Charlie memeluk pemuda manisnya dalam rengkuhan yang begitu panas, mereka berdua bergerak seirama hingga menimbulkan bunyi derak cincin yang menggantung ayunan dengan penyangga nyaring menderit telinga.

Sudut abdomen Jungkook mengencang, gelenyar dahyat menyisir tulang sumsum hingga ke tulang ekor dengan kurun waktu yang cepat. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya menggigit pertemuan antara bahu dan lehernya kuat hingga meninggalkan memar ungu yang kencang. Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana penisnya yang menggesek otot-otot perut Charlie berdenyut keras dan menyakitkan.

"Daddy, aku…"

"Keluarkan saja."

Satu titah itu masuk ke gendang telinga, derap jantung Jungkook berdetak penuh kesenangan. Hingga ketika titik putih itu menjemput, ia meraung kecil dileher kekasihnya. Lubang katup penisnya yang terbuka memuncratkan cairan putih kental hingga membasahi sebagian besar tubuh depan mereka berdua. Jungkook lengket dan ia kelelahan luar biasa, tubuhnya sudah jatuh membungkus Charlie yang masih mengejar orgasmenya cepat.

Charlie tidak bertahan lama, pijatan kuat pada dinding rektum Jungkook berhasil menarik dirinya kian dekat pada ejakulasinya. Maka dengan gempuran keras yang membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak-sentak hebat, ia tahu bahwa urat-urat yang menonjol dipenisnya mengeras.

"Aku keluar didalam, Kook."

"Hng."

Dengan geraman yang pelan, dan konstraksi otot yang keras sebelum akhirnya melemas. Sperma Charlie menyembur mengisi perut Jungkook hingga pemuda itu menjerit dengan volume suara yang sudah lemah karena merasa penuh.

"Lelah?"

"Hng."

"Mau tidur."

"Masuk, Daddy. Disini dingin."

Suara manja itu keluar, dan Charlie tidak bisa berkata tidak kepada kekasih menggemaskannya. Maka dengan sekali gerak ia bangun dari ayunan. Urat lengan bawahnya menonjol kencang ketika ia membawa Jungkook dalam gendongan, penis besarnya yang terlepas dari lubang Jungkook terayun-ayun, membuat ia setengah berlari memasuki kamar mereka karena tidak tahan dengan angin malam yang menerpa batangnya tersebut. Celana jinsnya sendiri masih menggantung dipinggang dengan hanya bagian kancing depan saja yang terbuka.

Saat membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya dikasur, Jungkook enggan melepas pelukannya. Charlie sampai harus bertahan dengan posisi setengah menindihnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membuat Jungkook sesak. Bagaimana pun perbedaan massa tubuh mereka berbeda jauh. Meskipun kekasihnya montok dan tinggi untuk pria seumurannya, Charlie masih penuh dengan sejumlah besar otot yang lebih banyak dari pria manis tersebut.

"Dasar bayi besar."

Jungkook mencebik dan membiarkan Charlie membawa tubuh mereka berdua dalam pelukan. Wajahnya diusap-usapkan khas anak kucing manis yang penurut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar kekasih. Charlie menarik selimut dengan ujung kaki sebelum menarik setengahnya dengan tangannya yang tak dijadikan bantal kepala Jungkook.

"Bukankah aku memang _bayi besar_ milik Daddy?"

"Setan kecil, jangan menggodaku. Kau mau aku _hantam_ lagi diranjang ini?"

"Daddy tega?"

"Tch, jangan mata besar itu!"

"Apasih, Dad? Aku kan—heum!"

Dan pada akhirnya suara tawa keduanya mengalun bersama ketika Charlie memeluk kepala pria manisnya erat agar suara yang terdengar begitu cerewet itu berhenti. Jungkook sendiri memilih mengusakan wajah kembali kedada kekasihnya dan menempelkan telinga kesisi kiri demi mendengar detakan yang menenangkan.

"Diamlah, sayang. Tidur."

"Nyanyikan satu lagu?"

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar bayi besar."

"Daddy, 'kan sudah aku bilang—"

"Jungkook?"

"Iya, iya, Daddy. Aku tidur."

Dan malam itu Charlie tetap terjaga memandang wajah lembut Jungkook yang terlelap. Bayi besarnya menggemaskan dengan dua lubang hidung yang merekah lucu dan ia terlihat seperti kelinci dengan dua gigi depan yang mengintip diantara belahan bibirnya.

Dadanya tak berhenti berdetak atas perasaan yang menggebu senang, Jungkook _nya_ benar-benar membuat ia bahagia tiada tara. Maka setelah menguap pun ia melesakkan wajah dipuncak kepala yang tersayang dan bernafas dengan wangi yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kumohon, tetaplah disisiku."

Dan kala itu, bisikan itu berhasil membuat delirium yang terasa mustahil untuk Jungkook yang setengah terbangun tersenyum senang.

"Kuharap kau juga."

— **END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…::: **EPILOGUE :::…**

Dari balik kaca jendela gedung berlantai 25, terlihat satu jendela dilantai puncak yang masih menyala disaat jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam.

Didalamnya hanya ada seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih tipis yang memperlihatkan otot trisepnya ketika ia menggulung lengan panjang tersebut. Kakinya yang dibalut celana kain dan pantofel mengkilat menjuntai angkuh diatas meja yang sudah bersih dari tumpukan dokumen beberapa jam yang lalu.

Didepannya seorang wanita setengah telanjang sudah terengah dan terduduk lemas diatas sofa. Lelehan sperma jatuh membasahi dada hingga menimbulkan bercak putih pada bra hitam tipis yang ia kenakan. Tak ada niatan untuk menjamah entitas hawa yang terlihat menggugah selera tersebut, pria yag terduduk dimeja kerjanya justru fokus menatap satu bingkai foto yang terletak begitu apik.

Foto seorang pemuda manis yang mengenakan seragam khas dari sekolah terkenal; Seoul of Performing Arts.

"Sudah tiga tahun, huh?"

Matanya beralih ketika mendapati ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar, dan sebuah E-mail masuk mengisi kotak masuk di benda pintar tersebut.

 **From: Kim Namjoon  
Subject: (none)  
** _ **[file attached.]  
**_ **Kuharap kali ini kau tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku sebenarnya menyesal membantumu.**

" _Thanks_ , hyung." Senyum tipisnya muncul ketika seuntai kalimat itu muncul. Jempolnya bergerak mengetuk berkas yang dikirimkan kedalam ponselnya.

Dan munculah hampir 10 buah foto dengan koordinat lokasi yang tercetak disudut gambarnya.

Satu serengit muncul disudut bibir.

"Joohyun-ah?"

"Iya, presdir?"

"Kosongkan jadwalku seminggu kedepan."

"Huh!? Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah dan lakukan tanpa banyak bertanya." Rahangnya mengeras, tetapi ketika atensinya menangkap kembali figura sang pemuda manis diatas meja kerja tatapannya melembut, dengan sedikit gejolah membakar disudut irisnya.

"Aku akan memesan sebuah tiket perjalanan ke New York." Matanya menatap penuh keyakinan pada wanita yang baru saja memberi servis gratis secara sukarela pada dirinya tersebut.

"Aku akan membawa apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku pulang."

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Beyond The Unstabble"**

 **Charlie Puth x Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 _ **Coming soon.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wattpad : reepetra**_

 _ **IG : reepettra**_


End file.
